The therapeutic Nursery Group Project had the following objectives: 1. To establish 4 therapeutic groups for 5 disturbed pre-schoolers in each of 4 N.Y.C. day care centers. These 20 children, whose parents could not utilize traditional social service agencies, were seen for 1 hour twice weekly for a 2 year period. 2. Initial assessment of the children, psychiatric, psychological, where necessary, neurological, speech and hearing, repeated assessment at the end of the 2 year treatment period and as follow-up 1 year after treatment. 3. The documentation of the training of highly skilled nursery school teacher in a new mental health field - namely the teacher/therapist. 4. The sensitization of regular day care staff to mental health needs of the 20 specific children in the groups, in hopes of a generalized educative impact. 5. Dissemination of information about the project to interested professionals in hopes of replication and for utilization of theoretical and practical aspects of the program.